A Ryu Reunion
KaitoRyu: -As Kaito walked outwards toward the hot springs he would smile. He was excited to go and get some relaxation and feel the warm soothing waters on his worn out body. As he walked along he would see a bird flying and would just kind of stare at it as he walked. He didn't know why the bird was this relaxing to him, but it was. Maybe it was the freedom it had in the sky. Who knew, but he didn't care he was ready to get to the hot springs. Kaito would then run as fast as he could toward them. When he gets there he would open the gates to the springs and walk in sitting down by the springs draping his feet down into the water and just kind of sitting there.- AzuresatoRyu: -The gates let out a brutal clash of thunder that announced my arrival. My foot stepped down onto a staircase and I paused. For a moment or two I looked out to the darkness of the night only lit by small laterns and given a red tint.-…mmn?...Ohh well look at that…Aah it looks like there’s a lot of people out there!...-It seemed interesting now that I was around others, for so long I had been isolated.-…..-I let out a gentle sigh and I moved towards the edge of the waters. I stepped out through the steam and outside from the actual spring. -….Aayaa…-My eyes turned away from the people I did not recognize in search of a place to change from my attire.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would yawn and roll over in her bed feeling the scroll that Soudai had given her earlier under her head would shoot up she was supposed to be studying what was on the scroll not sleeping. Itsy would sit up in her bed and stretch yawning once more and blinking her wide blue eyes. It was quite cold outside and the run home from the village to the apartment Itsy had gotten soaked warming in her warm blanket Itsy must have drifted to sleep but her body was still tight from the sudden cold she had faced earlier. Blinking a bit she had an idea. - “Hot springs” –she would speak it out loud since no one else seemed to be home. Itsy would jump from her bed and to her feet quickly fixing her white hair witch seemed to be all over the place before taking up the scroll and tucking it away safely on the shelf before walking out the door and out into the crisp winter air. Itsy was only fond of the cold due to the fact that she could use her fire nature to help other stay warm as she had done with her sister earlier itsy summoned her chakra into her body and felt a bit warmer as she pushed it to her feet and begin to run swiftly in the direction of the hot spring. Itsy would stop and walk through the entrance of the hot springs her body feeling only the bitter cold from her run. she would see Kaito and Miss Ryu sitting at the hot springs and she would giggle walk behind a rock hidden from view of the others and slip from her clothes and shoes and into something more appropriate for the water her body was freezing now and she did not bother to fold her cloths neatly as she normally did but she threw them over a rock and ran into the water splashing Kaito as she runs past him in the water and diving slightly under the water her whole body submerged so that she was covered in water before coming back up to the surface and blinking her body was now numb from the warmth of the water and she giggled her blue eyes searching around to see where the others went and smile once she sees them Katio still sitting on the edge with only his feet in the water and Miss Ryu still looking around- KaitoRyu: -The crisp night air was sweet to his nose and lungs. He was splashed and smiled to his teamate as he decided that his training attire wouldn't do for hot spings. Kaito was dressed in a normal ninja, mostly black, attire complete with a flack jacket representing his home. He would also have a body wrap around his torso and arms down to his wrists. On his back there was a single katana and at his waist line he had a projectiles pouch. He was excited to go and get some relaxation and feel the warm soothing waters on his worn out body. So, when he saw the women comming to the springs dressed in appropriate clothing he decided he should probably do the same. He needed to find a place to change and would look to a boulder close by. Seeing as no one else would be able to see him there he would go behind it and wait for the right moment before stripping all of his clothes and throw on his swimming trunks that almost matched his mint green hair and eyes that glinted in the moon light. When he was changed he would take in a deep breath and then run at the pool of the springs and jump over Itsy pulling his legs to is chest and yelling as loud as he could. "Cannon Ball!!!" When he hit the water a big wave of water would be sent toward Itsy and Azuresato. He then re-surfaced and swam over to sit next to Itsy smiling widely.- AzuresatoRyu: -I noticed this boy take off across the grounds headed for the waters and I chuckled shaking my head. It appeared to me that youth had not lost its vibrancy nor its fun loving sort of ways. I stepped behind a folding curtain and began to strip my own clotheing. I dropped my shirt, replaced it with one like it however with another kind of material useful for the water…I wrapped a towel around my lower extremities and I stepped back out into the open so that the two students would be able to see me. My coat was something I carried with me and kept with myself at all times. It was the medical jacket of the Ryu clan, belonging to my great great grandmother and it had experienced quite some time before me. I liked to fold it with the symbol of my clan showing upwards. The Ryu clan.- ItsumoAi: -Itsy watched the other two disappear to change into their swimming cloths and she would smile dunking her head back into the water and floating in the nice heated water. Her white hair would float to the top of the water and look almost ice like witch was completely opposite of Itsy. Itsy would softly close her blue eyes and enjoy the warmth filling her body then hearing the words Cannon ball Itsy would gasp and dunk under the water just as a splash comes her way she would surface again as Kaito swam over to her and she would laugh and splash him- “Hey Teammate” –swiftly as she splashes him she would swim in the opposite direction as fast as she can- KaitoRyu: -As he heard Itsy say something to him he would smile and then say. "I've been training really hard." Before he knew it though she was swimming away and he would look behind him feeling a cool breeze. When he looked back he saw the woman that was previously wearing the lab coat and would immediately be drawn to her hair color. It was different, sort of like his. He didn't want to be rude to her and just blatantly ask her why her hair was the way it was, but he had to find out. He was never good at talking to new people so he would just turn back around and laugh at Itsy swimming off. As he watches her he can't help but to keep thinking about that woman and how somehow he was drawn to her. He had no idea why, but he almost felt as if she was someone he knew already.- AzuresatoRyu: -I glanced down to the boy near by who obviously seemed to continue to look back at me. I wondered for a moment what this young man had to ask of me,it seemed he wished to really ask me some sort of question.-….mm?...-without thinking much more on the subject I found my hands lifting up to rest at the base of my massive and long braided mass of cyan hair. I took it into my hands and began to unravel it. Strand after long silk strand began to fall from my hands and lay around my body. I kept my icy eyes on this boy offering him a gentle smile now and then.- …-I wondered if I had seen him somewhere before and if I had where it could have been.-….Aayaa..-Nothing really came to me and I continued to undo my braid..-…. ItsumoAi: -Itsy laid stretched out floating in the warm water and smiled as she saw Miss Ryu and Kaito Itsy would slip under the water and swim towards them like a shark underwater then pop up out of the water and splash wildly at them getting them all wet and giggling evily- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would laugh and splash back at Itsy as he was having fun. When he turned around however his eyes would widen and his face would become emotionless. Deep in his mind the memory was playing back to where he'd seen the woman before. He had seen this woman the night he was given away to the caravan. She was in the mix up that he had seen when he was being carried away in the cart. He wasn't very old, but he knew that it had to be the same woman. He couldn't mistake the hair. With this being enough for him he would look to her standing up and saying. "You...you're..Azuresato." He knew she wouldn't know who he was, but he knew who she was as he had searched for her name in the books his grandmother had brought him. In fact he did find something on her, it was a stats sheet complete with a picture. He would then walk over to the place he had put his clothes and pulled out the very same picture he'd found. When he gave her a few cross comparrisons he would turn the photo to her and nod saying. "Yep it's you. Maybe a bit older than the picture, but it's you there is no doubt." The true reason he'd searched for her was not told yet, but in due time he would tell her.- AzuresatoRyu: -Atfirst I was not sure if he was speaking directly to me and so I did not say anything. Then I realized this boy knew me and there could be no mistaking it. I paused in the process of undoing my long locks and I stared at him. I analyzed how the boy looked and how strangely familiar he was to me.- …mm?..-I took a bit of time to look at what he was compareing me to, a picture that I was unsure how he had gotten. If I knew much I knew that picture existed in only one place. In the records of the Yonshi7 Library. I being a member of that elite group, knew well where all the information on Yonshigakure laid dormant.-…..-I didn’t respond to him immediately but I did continue to smile.-…I am Azuresato Ryu, who are you little one who knows my name before I reveal it?... KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -He would look straight into the woman's eyes and say with the utmost respect. "I am Kaito of the clan Ryu..." He knew she was also a Ryu, but he didn't know if she knew anyone that he'd known before he was given away. He thinks back to when he lived with granny Saku. She would always tell him to study this woman's stats sheet. She always said. ""One day Kaito, my boy, there will come a time that you meet this woman. She will not know your name, but she will help you learn of your past and heritage. Do not think that this will come at no price though my boy. You on the other hand will become hers to do with as she sees fit. As a male Ryu you do not add up to a female of your kind and you will most likely be treated as such by this woman. All of this aside, you should never give up on your dreams Kaito."" He would then in his mind see he warming smile and he couldn't help to let one escape his lips. He then realizes that he had been staring off into space again and he would look to the woman saying. "I was destined to come across you. Our paths were crossed in the stars..." He then looks down thinking that for sure she would punish him and he would wait for it peacefully.- AzuresatoRyuAzuresatoRyu : -Immediately I reacted In a way that of course, was unlike I and this young boy’s ancestors. If he had read anything about me it was most likely official and not at all personable and so there could not have been a way for him to know just exactly who I really was. I would give him a dose of reality that I hoped would be pleasant. It was for me.- AAyaa!~..You are a Ryu?! Well how interesting! I have always thought I was the only blood related one but I guess forgot about the men….they never were a huge part of my life you see. Haahahaha!~…-I was strange indeed, I was cheerful and I was happy , I was kind with a truly welcoming smile. My hair was abnormally long, this had nothing to do with my clan blood I had been alone atop a mountain for the past two and a half years hiding from the world. I had only just rejoined society and found it to be more and more suprising each day that passed. I knew well how the men of the clan were treated but I myself was an oddity that survived them all. I was not cruel and I was not cold. I would welcome this child into my presence with open and warm regards.-….Written in the stars, now that’s one big deal…I guess I could see that happening. In truth I looked far younger than I truly was, I had the looks of the Ryu women starting with obscene beauty of both body and traits atleast that was how I’d experience others reactions towards me.-….hehehe!~…C’mere kiddo, Kaito was it? Strong name. You said your grandmother spoke of me?..wow, didn’t know I was famous…Ahahahaha!!~… KaitoRyu: -He would nod and say only one sentance. "I've fought and fought to make it in this world, but somehow I always knew that i'd be nothing without meeting the woman my destiny was crossed with." That being said he would walk over to her and look up. He didn't know why, but somehow he saw a bit of granny Saku in this woman and that made him feel safe, atleast for the moment. As he neared her he would get close enough to bow down before her and say. "I am yours to use as you see fit. Think of me as a weapon. An extension of your own body." He didn't know if this woman truly gave a damn about what his granny had said to him, but he wouldn't dare cross her. He wanted to learn of his past from her and learn all he could about his heritage. So, as he looks up he would look into her eyes again and wait.- AzuresatoRyu: -I was at first very startled by his approach, he certainly was a formal fellow and taught well mannered behavior but that was really nothing like myself. I did not care to treat others who I did not consider my superiors with this kind of “over” respect that he was showing to me. Infact I was slightly uncomfortable with it and so with a single hand I reached out to hopefully pull the boy to me into a tight hug. Unfortunately his small face would find itself buried into my massive chest mounds and yanked with quite the powerful force that would seem effortless on my part. I had a slender body, easily fooled those who were not taught that assumeing lead well to death-…A weapon? Please, you’re a little cuddle bug that’s what you are cutie pie!!~..hahaha!!~… KaitoRyuKaitoRyu : -As Kaito was trying to show her respect he would be pulled up and hugged. His face went straight into her cleaveage and he was almost stuck there. He didn't know how to act. He'd never been shown this kind of action towards him before. Was this what it felt like to be loved? Is this what family did? These were just two of the many thousand questions circulating around inside Kaito's head. He was utterly confused by this action and would just sort of stay there. He'd never met a woman so strong in his life. When he heard her call him a "cuddle bug" and a "cutie pie" he would become a bit angry with her. He associated these words with her calling him weak. With this he would push away looking into her eyes his was a look of anger as he says. "Why do you treat me as a play thing? I'm a Shinobi!" This had hit one of his heart strings. All he had ever wanted was to be a strong Shinobi, one who could save those he loved. A tear would roll down his face as his face grew red with anger. He wasn't here to make friends, he was here to get stronger so that he could protect people he loved. Then it hit him, she was trying to become one of these people to him. his anger would turn into sadness and his tears would now flow like a river down his face. He hated being seen crying so he would run off toward a tree and climb it using the techinques he was taught in the acadamy. He sat up there not wanting to come down and face her because he felt foolish.- AzuresatoRyu: -I flinched…my eyes widened and I watched him take off..perhaps I had overdone it as I usually did and now I would need to apologize to the boy. I had already understood how he worked just by spending a few moments with him. I knew honor was very important to him and apparently he was on about some pride and I must have hurt it..I walked towards him and stopped under the tree glancing up at him-..Hey,…Listen I’m sorry Kaito. I guess I go overboard sometimes and I definitely did…I apologize. –This woman he had known and respected the one sole survivor of the Ryu tradgety was apologizing to him.-….I should probably tell you, I’m nothing like the women that you read about..I am kind of a shame to the ryu clan, or I was….but then I brought it along with me on my life journey and look where I am now..haha~…c’mon down here…I’m sure you are a very smart and strong young shinobi am I right? KaitoRyu: -As he had previously taken the acadamy test he would be very tired and low on chakra. When the woman said something to him he wouldn't hear it as he had passed out in the tree and was counting sheep. As he had not strapped himself to the tree and he was not awake to hang on he would rock backwards and fall out of the tree headed toward the ground, if no one caught him he would probably sustain an injury, but nothing too serious. He didn't mean to disrespect her, he just couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He was only eight years old and already a Genin. Weather he wanted to believe it or not he was infact a special person to be that young yet that talented. As he fell he would dream of granny Saku and her home made cookies that he loved so much when she was alive and a smile graced his face as he continued toward the hard cold ground.- AzuresatoRyu: -When I got no response I lifted my head and tried to focus on the circumstances. Then seeing that he was no longer awake and actually falling I reached out to catch him. I stared down at the young Ryu in my arms and headed to the side of the ledge. This is where I let the boy rest and I turned to leave. I would see him again, something told me he’d make sure of that.- Category:Casual